hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Killua Zoldyck/Image Gallery
|-|Appearances= Killua Zoldyck.gif|Killua Zoldyck head shot Killua Design.jpg|Killua's Design Killua-Heavens Arena arc.png|Killua's Heaven Arena Design Killua Zoldyck Yorknew City arc design.jpg|Killua's Yorknew City Arc Design Killua's G.I Design (2011 Anime).png|Killua's Greed Island Design Killua_Portrait.png|A close-up on Killua 24 - Young Killua outfit.png|Young Killua outfit Killua Normal Outtfit.png|Killua's Normal Outfit Killua Tuxedo.png|Killua's Tuxedo Outfit Killua Heavens Arena Outfit 1.png|Killua's Heavens Arena Outfit 1 Killua Heavens Arena Outfit 2.png|Killua's Heavens Arena Outfit 2 Killua Whale Island Outfit.png|Killua's Whale Island Outfit Killua Yorknew Outfit 1.png|Killua's Yorknew Outfit 1 Killua Yorknew Outfit 2.png|Killua's Yorknew Outfit 2 58 - Killua Yorknew Outfit 3.png|Killua's Yorknew Outfit 3 Killua GI outfit.png|Killua's Greed Island Outfit k.jpg 79 - Killua's NGL attire.png|Killua's NGL Outfit jkghkljgjghl.png|Killua's Chimera Ant Outfit 1 94 - Killua Chimera Ant Outfit 2.png|Killua's Chimera Ant Outfit 2 kirua.jpg|Killua's Godspeed 119 - Killua Godspeed.png |-|2011 Anime= Zoldyck sons - anime.png|Killua with his mother and four brothers Killua child 2011.png|Killua as a child 24 - Killua and Illumi in flashback.png|Illumi and Killua in a flashback Young killua.jpg|Killua holding an apple Hunter-x-hunter-3-3.png|Killua's first appearance Killua asks for more juice.jpg|Killua asks for more laxative juice Killua close up.png|Killua is not amused Innocent killua.jpg|Innocent-looking Killua Gon meets killua 1.JPG|Killua meets Gon Shocked about leorio's age.png|Killua and co. shocked at Leorio's age Kurapika and killua.jpg|Killua and Kurapika during the second phase Killua falls.jpg|Killua falls Great Stamp.jpg|Killua and group find a pack of Great Stamps Killua kills a stamp.jpg|Killua kills a Great Stamp Hanging on a web.jpg|Killua searches for a Spider Eagle egg KilluaScowl2.jpg|Talking about family matters Killua smiles.jpg|Killua smiles KilFantasy2.jpg|Killua's fantasy of capturing his family members Animosity2.JPG|Tension between Netero and Killua Rhythm-echo.jpg|Killua using Rhythm Echo Killuaagainstnetero.jpg|Killua vs. Netero Killua vs netero.jpg|Killua tries to hit Netero KilKills2.jpg|Killua kills two examinees Gon & Killua discover a trap door (Trick Tower).PNG|Killua and Gon discover a trap door on Trick Tower Gang & tonpa.jpg|Killua and the gang with Tonpa Killua is bored.jpg|Bored Killua The main team.jpg|Killua and his team Killua during the third phase.jpg|Killua during the third phase Leorio getting impatient.jpg|Leorio gets irritated to them Killua in trick tower.jpg|Killua scares Tonpa Tumblr lzwsa2125T1rnx0u1o1 500.png|Killua argues with Leorio Killua and gon.jpg|Killua and Gon during the third phase Killua's dead aura.jpg|Killua's deadly presence Killua-3rdphase.jpg|Killua rips out Johness' heart Johness the Dissector begs Killua to return his heart to him before dying.png|Johness dies due to Killua ripping out his heart Leorio suprised at killua.jpg|Leorio surprised in his abilities Killua and gon are training.jpg|Killua trains with Gon Gon and killua laugh.png|Killua and Gon laugh at Leorio Killua pillow fight.jpg|Killua plays pillow fight Killua can't sleep.jpg|Killua thinking Killua plays with gon.jpg|Killua plays with Gon Who-will-pass.jpg|Killua and the group have to make a choice Main characters and tonpa.jpg|Who will pass? Kurapika, gon and killua pass the third phase.jpg|Killua, Gon and Kurapika pass Passing the 3rd exam HxH 2011.JPG|Killua and co. pass the third phase Himitsu!.png|Gon and Killua laughing before fourth phase Killua scouting.png|Killua walking during the fourth phase Episode 17.png|Killua surrounded by the Amori brothers Amori taken as hostage.jpg|Killua takes Amori as a hostage Killua_umori's_badge.png|Killua and Umori's badges Candidates for the final exam.png|The candidates for the final phase Final Phase Bracket.png|Killua in the Bracket vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h30m26s12.png|Killua and Kurapika Killua 2.png|Killua refuses to fight Pokkle vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h33m50s252.png|Killua scared Killua 3.png|Illumi makes Killua surrender Illumi and killua in the hunter exam.png|Illumi tells Killua to go back home Vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h38m25s199.png|Illumi is delighted that Killua surrendered vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h36m53s40.png|Killua standing behind Bodoro vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h36m58s88.png|Killua manipulated by Illumi Bodoro killed.png|Killua kills Bodoro Killua murders bodoro.png|After Bodoro was killed Zoldyck family 2011.jpg|Killua with the Zoldyck Family Leorio Regrets Not Taking Picture.png|A picture of Killua in Leorio's imagination Killua tortured 2011.png|Killua is tortured Killua tortured 3.jpg|Tortured Killua Killua tortured 2.jpg|Killua looking at Milluki 24 - Milluki arguing with Killua.png|Milluki arguing with Killua Killua threaten to kill Milluki.JPG|Killua threatens to kill Milluki. Killua and silva 2011.jpg|Killua standing in front of his father Hunterxhunter 24 01x.jpg|Killua and Silva having a 'fatherly' talk Killua and silva promise.png|Killua and Silva's promise Vlcsnap-2012-04-04-12h19m20s157.png|Killua meets his friends again Yorknew 1st september.png|Killua and co. agree to meet in Yorknew City Episode 26.jpg|A picture of Killua and the group Killua is humble.jpg|Killua is... humble? Killua and gon arrive at the arena.jpg|Gon and Killua arrive at Heavens Arena 27 - killua and gon.png|Gon and Killua in Heaven's Arena Killua in heavens arena.jpg|Killua in Heavens Arena Killua wins a match.jpg|Killua knocks out an opponent Killua buys a drink.jpg|Killua buys a drink Killua loves sweets.jpg|Killua spent 200 million J (about $1.5 mil) of Heaven's Arena winnings on candy (specifically chocolate robots) in four years Killua smiles 2.jpg|Killua smiles for his win Killua vs zushi.jpg|Killua vs Zushi Killuavszushi.jpg|Killua knocking out Zushi hunterxhunter_28_01x.jpg|Killua gives Zushi a strong punch Hunterxhunter 28 07x.jpg|Wing demonstrates Nen Wing Nen 2.png|Wing show Gon and Killua his Hatsu Killua wing.jpg|Killua feels Wing's Hatsu HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv snapshot 0815 20120429 233745.jpg|Their aura nodes are opened Ep29.jpg|Killua and Gon practice Nen with Wing Killua i Gon przechodzą przez barierę Hisoki.jpg|Killua and Gon successfully pass through Hisoka's barrier HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv snapshot 1216 20120429 234347.jpg|Hisoka demonstrates Gon and Killua his Nen Gon and killua practicing Ten.jpg|Killua and Gon practicing Ten IMG_1206.PNG|Killua lying to Wing Ep030.jpg|Killua scolds Gon Killua's aura .PNG|Killua's aura in the presence of Kastro Killua watching.PNG|Killua watches the fight between Hisoka and Kastro HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-31480pmkv snapshot 0401 20120513 114438.jpg|Afternoon picnic HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-31480pmkv_snapshot_0539_20120513_114759.jpg|Wing catches them sneaking to watch a fight Ep033.jpg|Angry Killua Killua threatens sadaso 2.jpg|Killua threatens Sadaso Gido killua riehlvelt.jpg|Killua threatens Gido and Riehlvelt Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h44m11s245.png|Gon shows his Ten Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h48m35s71.png|Killua, Gon and Zushi listening to Wing S7h2GC.jpg|Killua using Ren Killua misses his target.jpg|Killua fails to hit his target Killua versus riehlvelt.jpg|Killua catches Riehlvelt's Twin Snake Whips Killua electric.jpg|Killua going to catch Riehlvelt Riehlvelt defeated.png|Killua defeats Riehlvelt Learning by Water Divination.png|Killua about to do the Water Divination Killua's water divination 2011.jpg|Killua's Water Divination The master of shingen-ryu.jpg|Killua and Gon learn Netero is a master of Shingen-Ryu 49 - Silva warns his sons.png|Killua and his brothers are warned by Silva about the Phantom Troupe Gon with his Aunt, Grandmother and Killua upon arriving home.png|Killua meets Mito and Gon's Great grandmother Killua with Ging's box.png|Killua with Ging's Box Killua holding the Greed Island Ring.png|Killua holding the Greed Island Ring Killua talks about his goal.png|Killua talking about his goal Killua tries to open the box.png|Killua using his strength to open Ging's box Killua fails.png|but fails... Gon and Killua - Ep 37.jpg|Gon and Killua listen to Ging's Tape Episode 38.jpg|Gon and Killua see the tape player is covered with Nen Killua calls Milluki.jpg|Killua teases Milluki over the phone Gon and Killua - Ep 38.jpg|Gon and Killua leaving Whale Island Gon killua boat.jpg|Gon and Killua reach Yorknew City Gon and Killua - Ep 41.jpg|Gon and Killua searching internet Hunter website.jpg|Gon and Killua in the Hunter website Gon killua leorio flyers.jpg|Gon, Killua and Leorio looking at wanted flyers of the Phantom Troupe 4.JPG|Gon and Killua enjoy a meal with Zepile Pursuit and Analysis.png|Gon and Killua being ambushed Phinx vs Killua.png|Killua confronted by Phinks Killua trying to escape Phinks 2011.png|Killua tries to escape Phinks Hisoka & Killua.png|Killua under Hisoka's watch Reunited in Yorknew city.png|Gon, Leorio, Killua, Kurapika reunited Gon and Killua talking to Kurapika.png|Gon and Killua talking with Kurapika on the phone Kurapika shocked by Killua Leorio.png|Killua and Leorio with Kurapika Gonkilluaphantom.jpg|Killua and Gon give themselves up to Phantom Troupe to protect Kurapika Killua - Ep 55.jpg|Killua while in his mission to capture Pakunoda Nobunaga tries to befriend with the boys.jpg|Nobunaga tries to befriend with the boys Killua and Gon attacks Machi and Paku.jpg|Killua and Gon tries to escape from Machi and Pakunoda Gon and Killua captured by the Phantom Troupe.png|Killua & Gon kidnapped by the Troupe Gon, Zepile and Killua go to the auction.png|Gon, Killua, and Zepile ready for the auction Phinks and Feitan met Gon and Killua.jpg|Killua and Gon meets Phinks and Feitan on the auction Gon and Killua see Phinks and Feitan.png|Killua and Gon confronted by Phinks and Feitan after running away from them Bid x And x Haste.png|Gon and Killua show Tsezguerra there Ren Killuatraningskill.jpg|Killua's Hatsu in the making KilluaLightning.png|Killua shows his Hatsu to Tsezguerra Greed Island game.jpg|Killua and Gon with other applicants ready to enter Greed Island Latarza Preparing To Attack Gon & Killua.png|Killua and Gon encounter Latarza KilluaSuperZetsu.png|Killua scares Latarza Gon Killua meet other GI players.jpg|The boys meets with other Greed Island players Gon and Killua - Ep 61.png|Killua embarrassed by Gon Losing the sword of truth.png|Gon and Killua about to lose the Sword of Truth Biscuit slaps Killua.jpg|Killua slapped by Biscuit Killua vs Binolt.jpg|Killua fighting Binolt Biscuit Gon Killua ep 63.jpg|Killua went to Masadora with Gon and Biscuit Gon and Killua ep 63.jpg|Gon and Killua using Shu to dig Gon Killua ep 64.jpg|Killua and Gon finally end digging a tunnel Gon Killua reach Masadora.jpg|Killua and Gon finally reach Masadora Kiriko Leading Killua.png|Killua with Kiriko go to the Hunter Exam Tonpa Avoiding Killua.png|Killua "meets" Tonpa on the Hunter Exam Killua Passed.png|Killua passes the hunter exam Gon Killua smashing rocks.jpg|Killua and Gon training enchantment Gon Killua Ryu.png|Killua and Gon while training Ryu Killua and Asta.jpg|Killua aruging with Asta Pirates And Guesses.png|Killua and the group meet Razor Greed island reunion realization.png|Killua realizes some inconsistencies Greed island reunion inconsistoncies.png|Hisoka's goal? Tsezguerra And His Team Teaming Up With Gons.png|Killua with new team 3 on 3 team 1.png|Killua with Biscuit and Hisoka during the dodgeball game Chibi what just happened.png|Killua thinking about Razor's throw Rock paper dodgeball.png|Gon punching ball in Killua's hands Killua's hand is damaged by Gon's technique..JPG|Killua's hand is damaged by Gon's technique. Killua, Gon, & Hisoka face off against Razor..JPG|Killua, Gon, & Hisoka face off against Razor. 3-1.png|Killua, Gon and Hisoka standing in front of Razor Gon, Killua & Hisoka Combining Their Powers.png|Killua, Gon and Hisoka formation Killua's Contribution To The Formation.png|Killua place in formation Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catching Ball.png|Formation catching ball Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catch Ball.png|Formation successfully catches the ball Hisoka, Killua & Gon After Dodgeball Match.png|Dodgeball ends Gon's Full Power Rock.png|Gon hits the final ball in the Killua hands Hisoka Leaving Gon & Killua.png|Killua and Gon split with Hisoka Gon's Team About To Obtain Strip Of Beach.png|Killua, Gon, Biscuit, Tsezguerra and Goreinu at lantern Killua's Lightning Palm.png|Killua using Lightning Palm for the first time Killua yo-yos 2011.png|Killua using his yo-yo Killua's yo-yo-1.png|Killua's yo-yo Killua's yoyo-2.png|Killua's yo-yo Killua hits Sub with his Yo-yo.png|Killua hitting Sub with his Yo-Yos Killua beats Sub.png|Killua after defeating Sub 76 - Killua attacked by a Chimera Ant.png|Killua attacked by a Chimera Ant Gon and Killua talking with Kite.png|Kite meets Gon and Killua 76 - Gon and Killua listen to Kite's story.png|Killua listens to Kite's stories about Ging 79 - Hunters enter NGL.png|Hunters enter NGL HxHep79.png|Th group in NGL Killua's Thunderbolt.gif|Killua's Thunderbolt ability Killua's Thunderbolt.png|Killua's Thunderbolt Narukami 2011.png|Using Thunderbolt against Rammot 82 - Gon, Killua, and Kite versus Yunju's team.png|Ready to face Yunju's Squad 82 - Killua in assassin mode.png|Killua activating assassin mode The Snake Awakens.gif|Killua uses the Snake Awakens against Mosquito 82 - Killua attacks Mosquito 1.png 82 - Killua attacks Mosquito 2.png 82 - Mosquito's poisonous tail.png|Killua struck by Mosquito's poisonous tail 82 - Mosquito defeated.png|Mosquito defeated 82 - Killua kills Mosquito.png|Killua finishes his opponent Gon and Killua Shocked.png|Killua and Gon shocked Gon, Kite and Killua arrives at Ponzu's corpse.png|Killua, Gon and Kite discovering Ponzu's corpse Kaito, Gon y Killua (1).png|Killua, Kite and Gon running across the NGL Gon and Killua running.png|Gon and Killua running Gon_gets_Ging's_License.png|Gon gets Ging's license Gon and Killua meet Palm for the first time.png|Killua and Gon meet Palm Gon and Killua discuss their tactics.PNG|Killua and Gon discussing their tactics Biscuit appears.png|Biscuit appears in front of Gon and Killua with Palm Gon and Killua reaction after meeting Knuckle.png|Killua and Gon's reaction when they meet Knuckle Knuckle's Intimidation Episode 87.png|Knucle intimidates Gon and Killua Gon and Killua eat together with Knuckle.PNG|Killua, Gon and Knuckle eating together 87 - Knuckle vs. Killua and Gon.png|Killua and Gon attacking Knuckle Killua versus Knuckle.gif|Killua versus Knuckle Gon and Killua before final fight with Knuckle and Shoot.PNG|Killua and Gon before the final fight with Knuckle and Shoot 87 - Killua control.png|Killua under Illumi's control 90 - Killua vs Shoot.png|Killua versus Shoot Extermination_Squad_Episode_88.png|Killua and the Extermination Squad Killua scary.png|Killua in "assassin mode" Killua vs Rammot 2.png|Rammot attacks Killua Killua vs Rammot 1.jpg|Killua is hit Killua vs Rammot.jpg|More attacks Killua quitandose la aguja de Illumi.jpg|Killua removes Illumi's needle Killua vs Rammot 3.png|Decapitating Rammot Killua vs Rammot 4.jpg|Killua hold Rammot's head Hunter X Hunter - 94 - Large 33-2-.jpg|Gon and Killua through Palm's Crystal Gon Killua Vs Neferpitou.jpg|Killua and Gon assigned to defeat Neferpitou Infiltration × And × Selection.png|Gon with Killua infiltrating the Republic of East Gorteau 100 - Killua vs 5 ants.png|Killua against five Chimera Ants 100 - Killua ready to kill.png|Killua ready to kill a Chimera Ant 100 - Killua injured.png|Killua attacked by the Bombardier Beetle Chimera Ant 100 - Killua holds a flea.png|Killua with a flea 100 - Killua kills the sniper.png|Killua kills the sniper 100 - Killua reaction to Ikalgo.png|Killua's reaction to Ikalgo Ikalgo's resolve to never betray.png|Ikalgo refuses to betray his friends 101 - Killua kills the fish.png|Killua kills the Chimera Ant fish Ortho Siblings nen on Killua.png|Killua as a dart board Killua's injured arm.jpg|Killua's injured arm Killua-77.jpg|Killua prepares for the final throw Killua takes the Ortho siblings's heads off.jpg|Killua takes out the Ortho siblings 101 - Killua blood loss.png|Killua suffers from extreme blood loss 101 - Killua nearly dies.png|Killua nearly dies Ikalgo saving Killua's life.png|Ikalgo carries Killua Ikalgo saves Killua.jpg|Killua rescued by Ikalgo 105 - Chimera Ants vs Hunters.png|The Hunters against the Chimera Ant King and his Royal Guard 107 - Killua's body fully healed.png|Killua checks whether his body is healed 107 - Killua invites Ikalgo.png|Killua invites Ikalgo to join the Hunters Gon Killua 109.png|Gon and Killua preparing 109 - confident Killua.png|Killua brimming with confidence 110 - The extermination plan.png|The plan of invasion 110 - Killua and Ikalgo arguing.png|Killua and Ikalgo arguing before the invasion Invasion.png|The invasion within the palace begins Everyone in shock.png|Killua feels the intensity of the King's aura Killua kills two chimera ant soldiers 113.png|Killua kills two chimera ant soldiers Killua -113.png|Killua before crossing with Ikalgo 113 - Ikalgo thanks Killua.png|Ikalgo thanks Killua Killua - 114.png|Killua feared of losing away Gon Killua - 115.png|Killua watches his grandfather Zeno 118 _ Killua's lethal look.png|Killua's lethal look 118 _ Killua vs Menthuthuyoupi.png|Killua vs Menthuthuyoupi Nuevo Lienzo.png|Killua activates Godspeed 119 - Killua Godspeed.png|Killua in Godspeed mode Kanmuru.PNG|Godspeed full body Killua attacks Youpi with his whirlwind.png|Killua attacks Youpi with his whirlwind 119 - Killua escapes.png|Killua and Meleoron escaping from Menthuthuyoupi Killua cries.png|Killua cries Killua - 127.png|killua - 127 Killua listening to Knuckle.png|Killua listens as knuckle talks 127 - The extermination team.png|The extermination team with Komugi 129 - Killua and Komugi.png|Killua appears with Komugi Shaiapouf confronts Killua.png|Shaiapouf confronts Killua 129 - Godspeed Killua.png|Using Godspeed to escape Shaiapouf Killua's godspeed mode.png|Killua's godspeed Killua attacked by Shaiapouf.png|Killua attacked by Shaiapouf Killua VS Shaiapouf.png|Killua VS Shaiapouf 129 - Killua's attack.png|Killua attacks Shaiapouf with electricity Killua watches as Pouf leaves the battle.png|Killua watches as Shaiapouf leaves the battle 130 - Killua thanks Palm.png|Killua thanking Palm Killua destroying Pouf's clone.png|Killua destroying Pouf's clone 131 - Killua destroys Pouf's clone.png|Destroying Shaiapouf's clone Killua's lightning speed.png|Killua's lightning speed Killua in air.png|Killua in air Killua sees Gon.png|Kiilua sees Gon Shocked Killua - 131.png|Shocked Killua 131 - Pitou attacks Gon.png|Killua tries to save Gon from Neferpitou's attack Kiilua saving Gon.png|Killua saves Gon Killua - 131.png|Killua 131 - Gon Final Jajanken.png|Killua witnesses Gon's final Jajanken Killua carrying Gon.png|Killua carrying Gon A pale Killua.png|A pale Killua Killua - 136.png|Killua Killua opening the gates.png|Killua opens all gates Killua and Silva - 138.png|Killua meets Silva Killua - 138.png|Killua - 138 Killua 2 -138.png|Killua getting furious Hunter X Hunter 1.jpg|A very young Killua Hunter X Hunter 2.jpg|A young Killua while playing Hunter X Hunter 3.jpg|Killua plays with Alluka Killua as a kid.png|Killua as a kid Alluka hugging Killua.png|Killua's reuninon with Alluka Killua - 139.png|Killua Killua playing dead.png|Killua playing dead with Alluka Nanika - 139.png|Alluka granting Killua's wish Alluka kissing Killua on the cheek.png|Alluka kissing Killua on his cheek Killua and Alluka.png|Killua and Alluka Gotoh and Canary as Killua's escort.png|Killua and Alluka being escorted Killua, Amane, Gotoh and Canary surprised.png|Killua surprised - 140 Alluka guarding Killua.png|Killua being defended by Alluka Tsubone scaring Killua 2.png|Killua reminded if the rules Tsubone scaring Killua.png|Killua intimidated by Tsubone Amane and Gotoh escorting out Killua and Alluka.png|Killua in the car with Alluka Killua watching Leorio's footage.png|Killua watching Leorio's footage Killua - 141.png|Killua Killua while talking to Illumi.png|Killua while he talks to Illumi Killua activating Godspeed.png|Killua activates Kanmaru Killua opposes.png|Killua disagreeing with Amane Killua runs while carrying Alluka.png|Killua runs while carrying Alluka Killua comforting Alluka.png|Killua trying to comfort Alluka Killua hugging Alluka.png|Killua hugging Alluka Butlers chasing after Killua.png|Killua trying to run away from Butlers Alluka and Killua in the airship.png|Killua with Alluka in the airship Killua and Nanika - 143.png|Killua and Nanika Killua crying - 143.png|Killua crying - 143 Killua threatening Illumi.png|Killua threatening Illumi Killua and Alluka in Gon's ICU room.png|Killua in Gon's ICU room Killua and Alluka - 144.png|Killua and Alluka - 144 Killua watches Alluka healing Gon.png|Killua watches as Nanika heals Gon Killua witnessing Alluka's power.png|Killua witnessing Alluka's power Killua and Alluka - 146.png|Killua with Alluka - 146 Killua and Illumi - 146.png|Killua confronting Illumi Killua crying - 146.png|Killua crying - 146 Killua hugging Nanika.png|Killua hugging Nanika Gon, Killua and Alluka.png|Killua with Alluka and Gon Killua, Alluka & Gon's photo.png|Killua with Alluka and Gon in the photo Killua blushing.png|Killua blushing Smiling Killua.png|Killua smiling Alluka and Killua.png|Killua and Alluka 147 - Killua and Alluka.png|Killua and Alluka say goodbye to Gon Killua bids farewell to Gon.png|Killua and Gon part ways Gon and Killua's farewell.png|Killua's farewell to Gon Hunterpedia.png|Killua and Gon in Huncyclopedia Greed Island Tutorial.png|Killua and Gon in Greed Island Tutorial Killua_and_Alluka_watching_small_bill_swan.png|Killua and Alluka watching Small-billed Swan Shippuu Jinrai.gif|Killua using Shippuu Jinrai The needle in Killua's head.png|The needle in Killua's head |-|1999 Anime= Killua appearance.png|Killua's appearance Killua7.jpg|Killua with his skateboard Ep 6e.jpg|Killua riding on his skateboard Ep11 1999.png|Killua and Gon talk to Anita KilluaScowl1.jpg|Killua talks about his family Episode 11.jpg|Killua looks at Gon Animosity1.jpg|Netero challenges Killua and Gon Ep12 1999.png|Gon and Killua vs Netero netero gon and killua.gif Gon killua leorio kurapika trick tower.gif 3rd phase.png With tonpa.png Ep13 1999.png|Killua and the group in the Trick Tower Killua steals heart 99.png 16b.jpg|Killua with Johnness's heart Ep17 1999.png|Killua and the group have to make a choice 17g.jpg|The group reach the bottom of Trick Tower Ep18 199 f.png|Killua in the Bonus Round Ep19 1999 f.png|Killua and the group look at a map Killua 234.png Kirumi.png examinees before final phase.gif Killua kills Bodoro 1999.png|Killua kills Bodoro Ep35 1999.png|Killua talks with his dad 5437-1-35.jpg|Silva lets Killua go with his friends Gon killua.png|Killua meets Gon in the Zoldyck Estate Ep37 1999.png|Killua hits Zushi Ep38 1999.png|Killua and Gon baffled at Zushi Killua 2.jpg|Killua smiles Gon and Killua amazed at the beautiful sight from their room.png|Killua and Gon look out their window Wing using Ren against Killua.png|Wing uses Ren against Killua Killua59.jpg|Killua threatens Sadaso Gon passes the secret hunter exam (Not Killua!,he didn't passes the hunter exam).jpg|Killua and Gon says Goodbye to Wing and Zushi Killuanails99.png|Killua with his sharp nails Vlcsnap-2012-05-17-16h50m57s161.jpg|Killua and Gon help an injured foxbear Grandmother along with Mito, Gon and Killua.png Episode 50.png|Gon and Killua use a computer Episode 57.png|Killua and Gon amazed at the treasure Hisoka killua.jpg|Hisoka threatens Killua in the Spiders hideout Episode 59.png|Killua between the tension with Nobunaga and Feitan Vlcsnap-2012-05-20-00h24m54s27.jpg GonKillfight.png|Gon and Killua have their very first real fight Machi_capture.png|Killua and Gon captured by Machi Killua012.jpg|Killua during the Greed Island arc 431427.jpg|Killua discovers his Nen ability KilluaNen.jpg|Killua demonstrates his Hatsu Episode 74.png|Gon and Killua at the starting point in Greed Island Catdinerdishes.png|Killua and Gon wash the dishes AntokibaRestaurant.PNG|Killua and Gon leave the restaurant Episode 75.png|Gon and Killua meet Nickes Alliance Episode 77.png|Gon and Killua fight against a slime monster Episode 78.png|Gon, Killua, and Biscuit with Binolt Killua!.jpg Killua-spoiler.jpg Episode 80.png|Killua the 288th hunter exam Episode 82.png|Gon, Killua, and other entering the light house Episode 85.png|Killua during the dodgeball game Episode 86.png|Killua sees Gon get Patch of Shore Killua kicking Sub.png|Killua kicking Sub Killua Rythm echo 1999.png|Killua using Rhythm Echo against Sub Killua Izutsushi.png|Killua uses Izutsushi against Sub Killua yoyo anime.png|Killua's yo-yo Killua lightning palm.gif shkjsdh.png kiru.png|Killua eating a bunny lollipop kirua.png|Killua buying a phone with Gon kkkk.png|Killua watching arm wrestling killua won fight vs sadaso.png|Killua won the fight between him vs sadaso |-|Manga= Killua-1.png|Killua as a child Zoldyck five.png|Killua with his mother and siblings Killmanga.png|Killua's first appearance in the manga Meditation.jpg|Killua and Gon meditate Initiation1.jpg|Killua and Gon initiated to Nen by Wing KilZetsu.jpg|Killua uses Zetsu Gon kiru zushi.png Gyo2.jpg|Killua and Gon uses Gyo Killua Benz Knife.png|Killua holding a Benz knife 93 - Nobunaga versus Killua.png|Killua versus Nobunaga Killua changes aura into electricity.png|Killua changes his aura into electricity Transmuter.jpg|Killua demonstrates his Nen Greed Island Bad Lands Manga.png|Gon & Killua at the Badlands in Greed Island Defense.jpg|Hisoka teams up with Gon and Killua KilluaX.jpg|Killua's training attire during the Chimera Ant arc 192 - Killua and Gon vs Mosquito and Centipede.png|Killua and Gon vs Mosquito and Centipede 193 - Killua vs Mosquito.png|Mosquito vs Killua Chap 199 - Netero, Morel and Knov.png|Killua meets Chairman Netero, Morel and Knov outside NGL Killua_vs_ants.jpg|Killua kills a Chimera Ant furatta_squad.jpg|Killua versus five Chimera Ants One of Ikalgo's fleas.png|Killua hit by one of Ikalgo's fleas Narukami-1.jpg|Killua's Narukami shoot hiting killua.png|Shoot hitting Killua Kanmuru.jpg|Killua's Kanmuru shippu jinrai.png|Killua using Shippuu Jinrai on Menthuthuyoupi Zoldyck-relationships.jpg|Killua's relationships in the family Alluka and killua reunite.png|Killua and Alluka meet again Chap 323 - killua dies.png|Killua "dies" for Alluka Chap 324 - alluka kisses killua.png|Alluka kisses Killua on the cheek Killua surrounded.JPG|Killua surrounded by Illumi's Needle Men Chap 327 - killua's kanmuru.png|Killua uses Kanmuru to escape with Alluka Chap 330 - killua and nanika.png|Killua and Nanika Chap 330 - nanika heals tusbone's hand.png|Killua watches as Nanika heals Tsubone's hand Chap 330 - killua angry.png|Killua angry at Illumi Kil.png Johness Heart.jpg Ortho.png Killua kill ortho.png Hunter-x-hunter-29.jpg GonNaivete.png GonAbyss.jpg 04 09 15.jpg Killua-yoyo manga.jpg|Killua with his Yo-Yo |-|Chapter Covers= Manga-14.jpg Manga-16.jpg Manga-20.jpg Manga-21.jpg Manga-22.jpg Manga-23.jpg Manga-36.jpg Light and DarknessPart 3.png Chapter 038.png Chapter 41.jpg Manga-42.jpg Chapter 44.jpg Chapter 048.png Chapter 046.png Chapter 057.png Chapter 058.png Chapter 064.png Chapter 066.png Chapter 070.png Chapter 074.png Chapter 081.png Chapter 085.png Chapter 086.png Chapter 087.png Chapter 088.png 5.png 6.png 7.png 3 septembre 15.jpg Septembre 4th Part 6.jpg 4 Septembre Part 7.jpg 4 Septembre part 8.jpg Chapter_120.jpg 6_Septembre_Part_3.jpg September_10th_Part_3.jpg 10_Septembre_Part_5.jpg Prize_City_Antokiba.jpg The_Reason_for_the_Recruitment.jpg Defending_With_No_Spells.jpg Game's Secret.jpg To Masadora! Part 1.jpg To Masadora! Part 2.jpg To Masadora! Part 3.jpg To Masadora...?.jpg They Got to Masadora, But....jpg They Went to Masadora Already, So I'll Go With a Different Title Now.jpg Bomber.jpg Chapter_145.jpg Abengane_Part_1.jpg Abengane_Part_2.jpg Encounter.jpg Embarkment.jpg Progress.jpg Contact.jpg Common_Cause.jpg Two of a Kind +1.jpg 16_08_01.jpg Face_Off_Part_8.jpg Face_Off_Part_9.jpg Face_Off_Part_10.jpg Declaration_of_War.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_1.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_5.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_9.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_14.jpg Pros.jpg Scissors_Chapter.jpg Vs. Hagya's Squad Part 1.jpg Vs. Hagya's Squad Part 2.jpg Chapter_196.jpg Chap 199 - Light and Shadow.png Ch200.png Chapter_202.png Chapter_205.jpg Real_Fight.jpg HunterXHunter209-p01.png Chapter_210.jpg Water_Breaking.jpg Republic_of_East_Gorteau.jpg 218 Confession (Chapter 218).png Awakening.jpg Reunion_Part_3.jpg 10_Part_1.jpg 230_9_Part_1.png 231_9_Part_2.png 8_Part_2.jpg 8_Part_3.jpg 8_Part_5.jpg 8_Part_7.jpg 255_5_Part_1_to_2_Part_1.jpg 261_Charge_Part_1.jpg 262_Charge_Part_2.png 266_In_the_Unlikely_Event_Of....png 271_Separation.jpg 275_Promise.png 277_Insult.png 281_Godspeed.jpg 295 Determination (Chapter 295).jpg|Killua on the cover of chapter 295 303_Pain.jpg 307_Loss.jpg Chapter_317.jpg Manga-322.jpg Manga-324.jpg Riddle 1.png Manga-328.jpg 338 01.jpg |-|Volume Covers= Volume6cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 6 Volume7cover.jpg|Killua, Gon and Hisoka in the cover of Volume 7 Volume9cover.jpg|Killua on the cover of Volume 9 Volume10cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 10 Volume13cover.jpg|Gon and Killua in the cover of Volume 13 Volume17cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 17 Volume20cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 20 Volume22cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 22 Volume31cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 31 Hx H Treasure6 000.jpg|Killua Zoldyck in Sôshû-hen - Treasure Volume 6 |-|Movie= Killua PR Movie.png|Killua's design in the Phantom Rouge film Movie poster 2.jpg|Killua on the second promotional poster for the Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge Notext.jpg|A textless version of the second poster Hxh movie poster 3 small.png|The third promotional poster for the Phantom Rouge Gekijouban_Killua_Icon.png|A portrait of Killua in the Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission Gekijouban Killua1.png|Killua's appearance during the The Last Mission Gon_and_killua_saved_by_yoyo.png|Gon and Killua saved by Killua's yo-yos. Killua_attacks_with_his_yoyo.png|Killua attacking the On drones withhis yo-yo. Killua_Rengoku.png|Killua begging Rengoku to stop her On. Dx.jpg|Killua and Gon in The Last Mission's first poster Gekijouban hxh.png|Killua in the poster of The Last Mission 391874c671970207687b74ff37ce4fb41382616679 full.png|Another promotional image featuring Killua, Gon and young Netero Hunter x Center the last mission scan-2.jpg|A Scan showing Killua's new character design |-|Openings & Endings = Killua op 1.png|Killua in the first opening HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-27480pmkv_snapshot_0029_20120415_120858.jpg|Killua in the second and third opening Killua 2011 op 2.png|Killua in the fourth opening Killua Z.png|Killua in the first ending hunter-x-hunter-06-02.png|Killua in the first ending HxH-ED-Killua.jpg|Killua and Illumi in the second ending Hunting for your dream.png|Killua and co. during the second ending Killua in third ending.png|Killua in the third ending Gon & Kiikua in Departure! -second version-.png|Killua and Gon in fourth opening Killua in the fourth ending.png|Killua in the fourth ending Killua in fifth ending.png|Killua in fifth ending Chimera Ants and Hunters in fifth ending theme along with Komugi.png|Killua in fifth ending theme Gon and Killua in Departure!.png|Killua with Gon in Departure! Killua and Alluka in Departure!.png|Killua with Alluka in Departure! Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika in Hyōri Ittai.png|Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika in Hyōri Ittai Gon, Killua, Leorion & Kurapika in Hyōri Ittai.png|Gon, Killua, Leorion & Kurapika all together in Hyōri Ittai Killua and Gon OP 1 1999.png|Killua and Gon in the first opening 2nd opening gon killua leorio.png|Killua, Leorio and Gon in the second opening Ending 2.png|Killua and Gon in the second ending Ending 3.png|Killua and co. during the third ending Opening-ova 2.png|Killua in the Greed Island opening Hunter X Hunter.png|Killua with Alluka in Departure. Hunter x Hunter ending 2.png|Killua in the second ending |-|Merchandise= KilluaMH.jpg KilluaMBH.jpg KilluaIK1.jpg KilluaIK2.jpg Figma-Killua-001.JPG KilluaC.jpg KilluaCP.jpg RFKillua.jpg PCKillua1.jpg PCKillua2.jpg KilluaDBC.jpg KilluaDXF Vol 2.jpg Vol 2 KilluaDX.jpg KilluaJStar.jpg JFKillua.jpg CGD2-89180.jpg Killua keychain.jpg |-|Other Media= Zoldyck Family members.png|A poster of the active Zoldyck Family members Hunterxhunter-2011-ryodan-arc.png|Killua on the Yorknew City arc poster Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc GI poster 2011.png|Killua on the Greed Island arc poster Promotional V Jump picture.jpg|Killua on a promotional V-Jump Picture Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_Allstars.png|Killua on Hunter × Hunter Battle Allstars theme HxH-BC-Theme1.png|Killua in a theme of Hunter x Hunter Battle Collection RPG Episode_61_OP.png Episode_93_OP.png Hunter_x_Hunter_end_card_85.jpg Episode_123_OP.png Episode_129_OP.png Episode_129_OP_2.png Episode_140_OP.png Episode_140_OP_2.png Q1Z7ETt.png Episode_146_OP.png Episode_146_OP_2.png Killua portrayal in Shironeko Project.png Killua portrayal 2 in Shironeko Project.png Killua_-_Shironeko_Project_Design.png|Shironeko Project 3D design Gon And Killua Summer Event Background.png HxH 2014 Calendar Front.png|Killua and Gon as they appear on the official 2014 Calendar.|link=2014 Calendar Killua Poster.png|Killua poster Gon_and_Killua_-_Proof_for_friendship.png Killua card 44.jpg Killua card 45.jpg Killua card 46.jpg Killua card 47.jpg Killua card 48.jpg Killua card 49.jpg Killua card 50.jpg Killua card 51.jpg Killua card 52.jpg xKillua01.jpg xKillua02.jpg xKillua03.jpg xKillua04.jpg xKillua05.jpg xKillua06.jpg xKillua07.jpg xKillua08.jpeg xKillua09.jpg xKillua10.jpg xKillua11.jpg xKillua12.jpg xKillua13.jpg xKillua14.jpg xKillua15.jpg xKillua16.jpg xKillua17.jpg xKillua18.jpg xKillua19.jpg xKillua20.jpg xKillua21.jpg xKillua22.jpg xKillua23.jpg xKillua24.jpg xKillua25.jpg xKillua27.jpg xKillua28.jpg xKillua29.jpg xKillua30.jpg 76 xKillua39.jpg 77 xKillua40.jpg 47 aKillua.jpg 46 bKillua.jpg 68 aKillua.jpg Killua card 04.png Killua (9).png Killua (10).png Killua card 01.png killua card 02.png Killua as child card.jpg Killua card 2.jpg Killua card 3.jpg Killua card 15.jpg Killua card 16.jpg Killua card 17.jpg Killua card 18.jpg Killua card 19.jpg Killua card 20.jpg Killua card 21.jpg Killua card 23.jpg Killua card 24.jpg Killua card 25.jpg Killua card 26.jpg Killua card 27.jpg Killua card 28.jpg Killua card 29.jpg Killua card 30.jpg Killua card 31.jpg Killua card 32.jpg Killua card 33.jpg Killua card 34.jpg Killua card 35.jpg Killua card 36.jpg Killua card 37.jpg Killua card 38.jpg Killua card 39.jpg Killua card 40.jpg Killua card 41.jpg Killua card 42.jpg Killua card 43.jpg Killua_-_2013_Christmas_ver_Card.png Killua_-_2013_Christmas_ver_Card+.png 23 xKillua46.jpg 34 xKillua50.jpg 48 xKillua60.jpg 54 xKillua63.jpg 62 xKillua64.jpg 63 xKillua65.jpg 77 xKillua68.jpg 78 xKillua69.jpg 81 xKillua72.jpg 103 xKillua75.jpg 104 xKillua76.jpg 113 xKillua79.jpg 114 xKillua80.jpg 130 xKillua82.jpg 131 xKillua83.jpg 132 xKillua84.jpg 142 xKillua85.jpg 143 xKillua86.jpg 153 xKillua89.jpg 158 xKillua30.jpg 166 xKillua24.jpg 167 xKillua25.jpg 171 xKillua26.jpg 172 xKillua27.jpg 183 xKillua28.jpg 184 xKillua29.jpg 189 xKillua30.jpg 190 xKillua31.jpg 202 xKillua32.jpg 203 xKillua33.jpg 206 xKillua34.jpg 207 xKillua35.jpg Killua (5).png Killua (6).png Killua (11).png Killua (12).png Killua (13).png Killua (14).png Killua (18).png Killua (19).png Killua (22).png Killua (23).png Killua (24).png Killua 01.jpeg Killua 02.jpeg Killua card 2.png Killua card 3.png HxH BC Cards--1 (3).png Killua card596.png Killua Card127.jpg Killua Card 127+.jpg Killua card 06.png Killua Card129.jpg Killua card 07.png Killua Card 137.jpg Killua Card 137+.jpg Tsubone Card 122+ (2).jpg Tsubone Card 122+.jpg Killua card 5.jpg Killua card 6.jpg Killua card 7.jpg Killua card 8.jpg Killua card 9.jpg Killua card 10.jpg Killua card 11.jpg Killua card 12.jpg Killua card 13.jpg Killua card 14.jpg Killua Card 53.jpg Killua Card 54.jpg 04 xKillua36.jpg 05 xKillua37.jpg 11 xKillua38.jpg 12 xKillua39.jpg 76 xKillua50.jpg 77 xKillua51.jpg 80 xKillua52.jpg 81 xKillua53.jpg 85 xKillua55.jpg 89 xKillua56.jpg 90 xKillua57.jpg 93 xKillua58.jpg 94 xKillua59.jpg 103 xKillua60.jpg 104 xKillua61.jpg 107 xKillua62.jpg 108 xKillua63.jpg 113 xKillua64.jpg 114 xKillua65.jpg 00000877.jpg 122 xKillua67.jpg Card_3 (1).png 133 xKillua68.jpg 134 xKillua69.jpg 142 xKillua.jpg Killua (4).png 143 xKillua.jpg 151 xKillua70.jpg 152 xKillua71.jpg Killua (3).png Killua and Alluka card 01 SSR.jpg Killua and Alluka card 02 SSR+.jpg 01 xGon&Kill 1.jpg 02 xGon&Kill 2.jpg 03 xGon&Kill 3.jpg 04 xGon&Kill 4.jpg 05 xGon&Kill 5.jpg 06 xGon&Kill 6.jpg 29 xGon&Kill 9.jpg 30 xGon&Kill 10.jpg 33 xGon&Kill 11.jpg 34 xGon&Kill 12.jpg 44 xKillua&Meleoron 1.jpg 45 xKillua&Meleoron 2.jpg 52 xGon&Killua 5.jpg 46 xKillua&Alluka 1.gif Killua_%26_Alluka_-_2015_New_Year_ver_Card.png Killua_%26_Alluka_-_2015_New_Year_ver_Card%2B.png HxH BC Cards-8 (4).png Nanika_Card_120.png Killua_%26_Nanika_Card_120.png Killua_%26_Nanika_Card_120%2B.png Killua_Card_139.png Gon_%26_Killua_%26_Kurapika_%26_Leorio_Card_120.png Gon_%26_Killua_%26_Kurapika_%26_Leorio_Card_120%2B.png 00001624.png Killua_-_Wedding_ver_Card.jpg Killua_-_Wedding_ver_Card%2B.jpg Killua and Alluka-Wedding ver.jpg Killua_Card_143.jpg Killua_Card_140.png Killua_Card_141.jpg Killua_Card_142.jpg Killua_Card_144.jpg Killua (7).png Killua (8).png Killua (15).png Killua (16).png Killua (17).png Killua (20).png Killua (21).png Team (1).png Gon_&_Killua_-_The_100th_Game.jpg Team (4).png Team (5).png Team (6).png Team (7).png Team (8).png Team (13).png Team (26).png Team (11).png Team (12).png Team (15).png HxH BC (6).png Hisoka,_Gon_and_Killua_-_Kira.png Hisoka (15).png HxH BC (1).png Killua 01.jpg killua 03.jpg Card_3 (6).png Card_3 (2).png Card_3 (3).png Killua_Card_137.png Sea 2015 Cards (3).png Killua and Gon card 01.jpg Summer Festival 2015 Ver (3).png Killua Summer Festival (2).png Killua card 1.png HxH-Cards---85 (1).png killua card 001.png killua card 002.png Killua_-_School_Festival_-_Kira_Card.png Killua 35.jpg Killua 35_2.jpg Killua_35_Kira.jpg Card 766.jpg Killua Card624.jpg Killua Card 653.jpg card 726.jpg KilluGon team.png KilluGon team - Kira Card.jpeg Killua - Pirate ver card.jpg Killua - Pirate ver card+.jpg HxH --Cards (7).jpeg killua Card124.jpg Killua card 03.png Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio card 01.png gh.jpeg Killua Card125.jpg Killua card 05.png Killua Card126.jpg Killua Card128.jpg HxH --Cards (3).jpeg Killua - New Year ver card.png Killua_-_New_Year_ver_card_.png Killua card129.png Killua Card129+.png Killua Card 130.png Killua Card 131.png Killua Card 132.png Killua Card 133.jpg Killua Caed 133 Kira.png Road to Capture - Kira.jpg Gon & Killua Card 120.png Gon & Killua Card 120(plus).png Gon & Killua Card 120 - Kira.png Killua and Alluka Card 120.jpg Killua and Kurapika - Christmas 2014 Ver - Kira.png Killua Card 134.jpg Killua Card 135.jpg Killua Card - Ski Ver - Kira.png Killua Card 136.jpg Killua Card 136(plus).jpg Killua Card 136 Kira.jpg Killua Card 138.jpg Killua Card 138 +.jpg Killua Card 138 Kira.jpg Gon_and_Killua_-_Kira_Card.jpg Killua and Alluka Card 122.jpg Killua and Alluka Card 122+.jpg Killua - Darkness of Thieves ver Card.png Killua - Darkness of Thieves ver Card+ (2).png Killua - Darkness of Thieves ver Kira Card.png Killua_&_Alluka_Card_123.png Killua_%26_Alluka_Card_123%2B.png Killua & Alluka Card 123 Kira.png 07 xKillua71.jpg Killua_LR_Card_.png Killua_LR_Card.png 12 xKillua74.jpg Killua_LR_Kira_Card.png Gon_%26_Killua_LR_Card%2B.png Gon_%26_Killua_LR_Card%2B%2B.png Killua and Gon 02.jpeg Killua and gon.jpeg Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio LR card.png 3rd_Anniversary_ver_-_LR_Card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - Card .jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - Card(double plus).jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - LR(plus*3) Card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - Card+++.jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - kira card.png Gon_&_Killua_&_Biscy_-_Hunter_Quest_Special_ver_-_LR_Card_(2).png Gon & Killua & Biscy - Hunter Quest Special ver - LR+ Card.png Zoldyck_Family_-_Legend_of_Assassination_Family.png Zoldyck Family - Legend of Assassination Family - LR+ Card - Profile version.png Killua_Chibi_11.png Killua_Chibi_10.png Killua_1_.png Killua_2_.png Killua_3_.png Killua_4_.png Killua_5_.png Killua_6_.png Killua_7_.png Killua_8_.png Killua (1).png Killua (25).png Killua (26).png Killua (27).png Killua (28).png Killua (29).png Killua (30).png Killua (31).png Killua (32).png Killua (33).png Killua (34).png Killua (35).png Killua (36).png Killua (37).png Killua (38).png Killua (39).png Killua (40).png Killua (41).png Killua (42).png Killua (43).png Killua (44).png Killua (45).png Killua (46).png Killua (47).png Killua (48).png Killua (49).png Killua (50).png Killua (51).png Killua (52).png Killua (53).png Killua chibi 03.png Killua (54).png Killua (55).png killua (56).png Team (19).png Team (18).png Team (17).png Team (21).png Team (22).png Team (23).png Team (20).png Gon x Killu Team (4).png Gon x Killu Team (6).png Team (16).png Gon x Killu Team (1).png 12011538(179).png HxH BC (12).png HxH BC (9).png Killua with gift.png 12011538(1).png Sea 2015 Cards-Chibi 3.png Gon And Killua In Black Suit Chibi.png Summer Festival 2015 Ver (6).png Gon x Killu Team (5).png Gon x Killu Team (3).png Gon x Killu Team (2).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver - Part 2 (8).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver - Part 2 (9).png Killua chibi 01.png Killua chibi 02.png Killua Pirate ver chibi.png Killua Christmas chibi.png Killua Chibi122.png Killua Zoldyck - New Year Chibi.gif Killua - Doll Festival Chibi - Gif.gif Killua - New Year ver chibi.png Killua - Darkness of Thieves ver Chibi.png Killua_LR_Chibi.png Category:Image Gallery